wewrtttxxxxcccccooppptyyghhfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla Returns
This was a cancelled Godzilla game that Atari was going to make for the PSP in 2010. They planned after the cancel that the game was to be going in 2012. It failed again. Attacks Godzilla 2000 was to be able to fire an atomic breath and lots of melee. Critical mass attacks enable the nuclear pulse attack. Godzilla 90's was to have an rapid fire atomic breath and melee attacks. Critical mass was a red atomic breath that could half health. Rodan was to have high flying attacks and a small red beam. Critical mass was a huge in take of power for a small amount of time, doubling each attacks damage. Anguirus would be able to use super sonic roars and shell melee. Critical mass is unknown. Mothra (larva) Mothra would be able to shoot webs and be able to perform small melee attacks. Has not critical mass. Mothra (adult) Able to now use beams instead of webs, great melee and the critical mass was some reflective scales. Ghidorah would be able to fire a gravity beam at a time or all at the same time. Critical mass was to jump high in the air, blowing the other monsters to the other side of the screen. Kiryu would be the same as unleashed. Mecha Godzilla 1974 would be able to do tons of range attacks, copying the monsters beams or Godzilla 90s melee. Critical mass would be able to do an all out assault. Hedorah would be a monster that would be able to fire sludge all over the place, beams would be allowed too. Critical mass would be able to go into fly mode, and enables poisoning the monster. Gigan is a almost exact copy of unleashed. Only the critical mass is different, enables a rapid fire laser beam. Zilla would be able to run so fast and do some effective melee. Unknown what critical mass is. Super x is a slow machine not capable of melee and heat rays. Only missiles, the super x is the weakest enemy. No critical mass. Jet Jaguar is a very fast character that could change size and perform melee and beam attacks. Critical mass unknown. Playable Characters/Monsters *Godzilla 2000 *Godzilla 90s *Rodan *Anguirus *Mothra *Ghidorah *Kiryu *Mechagodzilla 1974 *Hedorah *Gigan *Zilla * Super X * Jet jaguar Those are the only known monsters that were going to appear in the game. Gameplay Gameplay was similar to Godzilla Destroy all Monsters Melee for the Xbox. There is no rage but there was critical mass. Once you get critical mass, your kaiju will become stronger and taller. You can preform a special move when you are in critical mass. Health and energy are like Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee. Trivia *It is rumored that Desghidorah was going to appear in the game. It was cancelled before it could be proven whether or not it is real. *Zilla's critcal mass attack remains unknown but the ranged attack was most likely the green atomic breath from the cartoon series. *Godzilla 90s would not be a copy of Godzilla 2000 in this game. He would have his own attacks like the spiral atomic breath. *Hedorah would have had his final and flying forms in the game. *It is rumored that someone owns the only copy of the game. The game was not complete, and is rumoured to be only 43% complete. * Godzilla 90s had a rumor that when you fight against Zilla, Godzilla 90s would change his animations. * Zilla was rumored to have been one that could regenerate along with Godzilla 2000 and Hedorah. * Hedorah could revive himself by cloning a new body. * Kiryu was planned to be an exact copy of the one in Godzilla Unleashed. * Mecha Godzilla 1974 would be able to fire a current beam that could stun his opponents. * Godzilla 90's was rumored to have been able to melt in the game. * A game worker once said that G crusher would be in game. He doubted it though when people asked him. * Some people say Monster x is it, though there is no confirmation. * Kiryu would have been a monster that can only be unlocked by killing him. * Mothra would be a monster you would have to find and to have the option to kill it. Pictures Godzilla 2000 in Godzilla Returns.jpg|Godzilla 2000's Model. It seems to have been ported from Godzilla Unleashed. Ghidorah vs Anguirus Godzilla Returns.png|Ghidorah vs Anguirus. It seems planes were added to the game, which previous Atari games did not have. Ghidorah and Anguirus look identical to Godzilla Unleashed. Godzilla Tail Slams Jet Jaguar in Godzilla Returns.png|Godzilla vs Jet Jaguar. This screenshot reveals one of the ingame stages, a desert area. Maser Tanks can be seen. It also reveals the game's HUD. Godzilla Returns HUD Breakdown.png|Explains the game's HUD. Category:Cancelled Games